In general, the term “ballistics solution” refers to a calculated launch point for a projectile, such as a bullet, discharged from a gun. One parameter that is used to calculate the impact point is the “muzzle velocity”, which refers to the speed at which the projectile leaves the end of the barrel of the gun.
Each time a gun is fired, the bullet travels the length of the barrel, causing minute changes to the inner walls of the barrel. Such changes may accumulate to alter the barrel, which changes ultimately may affect the shooting accuracy of the firearm. Shooters and manufacturers have varying views about when a barrel should be replaced or taken out of service due to the wear a barrel has experienced from the firing of a weapon.